The Day Worth Saving
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: Shuggazoom had become a canvas for the blood of heroes. Vengeance. A dropped gun. Hate. The dull and broken blade of a sword, gleaming dimly of green and yellow. Evil. A length of whip, partly buried in the mud. That was all that remained. Dark oneshot.


**A/N: I have no idea if or when the finale of Season 4 is going to air in Australia, since the Olympics are on now. Rather a dark, mildly gruesome one-shot, and the exact opposite of a happy ending. Written in hopes that Fire of Hate and Soul of Evil will grace our television screens!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, and therefore am not responsible for killing off everyone except Sprx in Season 5. (But that doesn't extend to fanfictions...)**

The Day Worth Saving

Walking the field of a war is a lonely task.

For ages, it seemed like all he could see was the fighting and the falling, replaying in his mind. An endless loop of horror and devastation in his mind's eye, one he could never dare to turn away from and ignore.

Then at last he saw the battlefield when it was still.

The death was still there. Frozen mortality, sacrifice and bravery lay unmoving on the ground. The silent planet seemed to radiate the essence of war from deep within itself. Shuggazoom had turned into a canvas for the blood of heroes.

_Vengeance._

A dropped gun.

_Hate._

The dull and broken blade of a sword, gleaming dimly of green and yellow.

_Evil._

A length of whip, partly buried in the mud.

_That was all that remained._

Blood stained the hard-packed earth and body parts dotted the scene. But there were no traces of the Formless monsters. When one was destroyed, it left behind no remnants. No ash, no lumpy carcass. They merely vanished, leaving the slayers of the Formless to recoil and speculate if they were losing their minds.

The lack of black ooze made SPRX-77 furious. The wrath and loathing intensified as his trek continued and he abruptly lashed out with his foot. A roar of frustration cut unevenly through the air. Sprx wanted to see his enemy's black blood on the same battlefield where his friends lay.

Sprx continued to walk. His listless, meandering path brought him to a small mound, juts one among the rest. Her fur was stained brown and mauve and scarlet, her war armour splattered with blood but no dark ooze. Her helmet was cracked into fragments, her arm bent at an angle. This was where she had died.

The red monkey opened his mouth and a strangled whisper came out.

"Nova."

In the midst of the fighting, Sprx had received a message. He only heard part of it, and now he stood at the place where it had been sent from.

Here was where she had hit the ground. Here was where she had opened up a radio transmission channel. Here was where she had cried in desperation, rasping her final words and praying he was alive to hear them.

"_Sprx!" _A pause._ "Sprx!" _she said again_. _Her voice became quieter, yet strengthened into clarity through the transmission. _"I love you-" _Then there was an abrupt stop. A slicing sound, smooth and cold. She died without another noise.

Far away, he had heard. He was sorry and upset. Now her body stood at his toes, the rough sword protruding out of her chest where it had entered.

_Delete message permanently from electronic memory files?_

Sprx let out a miniscule sigh. "Delete." He gritted his teeth together until they almost cracked. She was dead. Everyone was. Nova, Chiro- Everyone who truly mattered... Sprx's thoughts bombarded him all at once.

She was dead...

_Strange, isn't it? Strange how there is only one left that still stands, that still walks. And a solitary moment in your life can plunge the universe into destruction..._

Nova was dead because of him. Nova was _dead. _Because of _him. _She was dead. _Nova _was dead because of him. She was dead- dead- dead- dead-

And-

_I've been spared._

They say the hero comes to save the day. But when the sun goes behind a cloud forever, is the day still worth saving?

_Walking the field of a war is a lonely task._

**You like, you hate? Or are you just indifferent? If you either liked or hated, go ahead and review with your comments.**

**If you noticed, three of the elements used to ressurect Skeleton King in 'Soul of Evil' were added in here. The Ice Crystal of Vengeance, the Fire of Hate and the Soul of Evil.**

**Anyway, until chance and/or fate brings you to my literary creations,  
DarkFlameOfTheMonkey**


End file.
